My Enemy, My Ally
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: AU Crossover. Voldemort and Morgana meet by moonlight through a rift in the worlds, and plot the downfalls of their enemies. The worlds are doomed. Camelot is overthrown and Morgana comes bearing a trio of gifts... Please Read & Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or MERLIN. **

**WizardGoddess knows where this came from... I was actually writing a different HP/Merlin crossover [Golden Eyes are for Safety] Uther discovers Hogwarts in that one... taking longer than I thought to write, though. So watch out for that one... should be fun! And this thought struck me. A Dark Team-up...**

**I'd tell you to Enjoy, but all I ask is that you don't kill me for this...**

* * *

><p><strong>My Enemy, My Ally…<strong>

**~)0(~**

"You are as cold-hearted as I, my dear…" he rasped in that low, snake-like voice that she had only just now grown used to. Her beautiful lips curled upwards in a smile of pure contentment and a strange sense of companionship, "Oh, thank you my Lord, such a complement strikes me deeply… I understand you have a…small problem with a certain boy?" she whispered back, the promise of powerful aid so seductive in the twilight.

"Harry Potter… yes, he is quite a thorn in my side. I understand you _also_ have a small problem with an unknown enemy, the one they call… _Emris_?" the dark voice questioned, the hissing sounds grating down her spine, like ripples on a pond. Magic, dark and powerful, filled the air… wrapping about the two in this cold, silent graveyard; a meeting of two worlds that spelled the doom of both…

"I think I can help you with the child who thwarts you, for I have scryed your world in anticipation of this second meeting between us…and I have seen much, the foremost of such information is that he resides now in a wilderness. A woods someplace that I could only show you on a map for the name is unfamiliar to my knowledge; I must caution your haste, for he is surrounded by friends, one girl, one boy… Though tension is rife," Morgana grinned maliciously, licking her lips, "and they fight."

Burbling laughter burst forth from his chest, it was dry and cruel as if unused for anything to be celebrated in recent times. "Ah, so Potter has dragged the Mud-Blood and the Blood Traitor with him… Interesting. Are you certain you can take them down, my dear?" he queried of her, noting how her cruel smile grew wider at the insinuation of weakness.

"Two mere _children_…? Surely you jest? I could bring them to their knees with a thought, my Dark Lord, worry not… we shall bring this world crumbling down about them all. And then…Camelot shall bow before us." Gold flashed into her irises in the way he loved, as she spoke with the cold, dark fire and passion in her heart.

Voldemort stepped forwards through the white swirls of mist, reaching out a cold, pale hand to trace a finger down one of her soft cheeks; had Bellatrix been there, she would have been burning with envy… Ah, that would be a sight to see, he had no doubt his beautiful Morgana would win any duel between them; though he still questioned her powers' potency on occasion, for she had never –to his sight- used a wand…

"Fear not, my dear Morgana, I have a surprise for you…" he gestured grandly, placing one arm about her lithe shoulders and steering her about a large stone monument of a weeping angel, "Come, come…I have a gift you will enjoy! I am certain you will love this…"

She tensed warily as they took the final step about the marble angel, but in the blinking of an eye, Morgana had drawn up her hands to stifle the surprised, eager, _pleased_ gasp that fell from her lips as he announced, "I give you…_Emris_. My Death Eaters…interrogated a noble young man who called himself Lancelot, and another rogue called Gwaine… they were most helpful after I administered _Veritaserum_."

The half-conscious person bound on the ground with an assortment of chains both muggle and magical, was Merlin; the blood leaking from the corner of his mouth foretold his capture had been rough, as did the leaves sticking out from his hair at all odd angles… Morgana knelt to capture his chin in her grasp, forcing his unfocused blue eyes to gaze directly into her own.

"You? You were the one who has foiled my plans and stopped me from taking my rightful place upon the Throne of Camelot? Of course, loyalty to Arthur… but how? Oh, you have magic Merlin…how very interesting… I'm surprised I never sensed it before." She let his head drop to the ground as she stood; Merlin thudded into the grass with a soft groan, involuntarily shutting his eyes for a moment, which proved to be his downfall…

~)0(~

As they walked away from the still-shuddering body, an arm wrapped about one another, Morgana leant in close, snuggling into Voldemort's semi-embrace. "That was a wonderful gift, thank you… _mmmmm_, now let us see to this Potter boy of yours…" she murmured, content from the hours of shrill screams she had torn from Merlin's throat… Voldemort merely smiled, happy that his equal was pleased and seemingly already scheming on how to return the favour.

As the dawn threatened to fill the sky with cheerful light, the pair seemed to diminish and fade, like shadows retreating with the night. Morgana flitted through a dark rift that hung in the air, a fleeting glance back and a kiss thrown over her shoulder…and she was gone for another day.

As the tear closed over itself, Voldemort turned and strode out from the graveyard, a broad but cruel smile on his misshapen features… The awakening world full of both Muggles and magical folk alike, were innocent of these tremendous events of this night past, but they would learn…

_Oh, they would learn…_

~)0(~

Morgana smiled to herself as she carelessly tossed Arthur's dead body aside, onto the growing pile that contained her father, Uther, her ever-faithful servant, Gwen and the old physician, Gaius; not to mention the entire compliment of the Knights of Camelot…

Her dear sister, Morgause, proudly strode into the room where she had taken to idling on the Throne, and had her guards drop three wriggling bundles on the floor. A red-headed boy, a girl with wild hair and…a dark-haired boy, with a lightning bolt scar marring his forehead… the ones from her visions; she leant forwards with steepled hands and an amused look. The red-head was clearly attempting to throw a half-dozen foul expletives through his gag, and the girl was glaring. It seemed, however, the only person complacent to just lie there… was the one her dear Dark Lord had prized so much…_Harry Potter_.

For hours she toyed with them, teasing, taunting, stirring the trio into a fury… waiting for the night, and then, then she did the cruellest of all things; Morgana stood before each of their anguished faces and snapped each wand individually…

Instant compliance.

Wills broken irrevocably. She had won their little mind games…

And then came the night.

~)0(~

When the moon began to rise, high above the world, that was when the rift fuelled by their mutually similar powers, opened and tore the worlds asunder. He waited patiently, and she stepped through… beautiful Morgana, draped in the moonlight… and trailed by three hovering figures, so silent and still. No struggling against their obvious bonds…

Those beautiful blue eyes turned to catch his own, "Oh _Voldemort_, I have a gift for you," she trilled, dumping them at his feet, "and I think you're going to like it!" He smiled as Harry Potter gazed up at him with hopeless, desperate eyes… there were times he loved this woman.

"I know, in the past I have said I wished Harry Potter to myself, but it seems in this instance, I would to share this moment with you… but, in a moment, would you prefer the boy or the Mudblood?" he smiled, as the otherworldly woman thoughtfully looked over either of the choices.  
>In the end, her magic wrenched a tortured scream from the broken body of the Weasley-boy, just as Voldemort drew a last scream from the Granger-girl's lips… they both turned on Harry; screaming behind his gag for his friends.<p>

They came together, bodies moulding like two puzzle pieces, both looking down on Harry who writhed… hot tears were scalding his face; Morgana nuzzled into his shoulder and whispered, "Shall we finish this together, my Dark Lord?" somehow making the phrase sound appealing, worshipful and dirty all at once. Voldemort smiled and used his wand to flick away the flimsy gag as he gazed adoringly at Morgana, "_Together_…"

Their dark laughter mingled in with Harry's screams. The music of the Night…

They were, to put it simply, the perfect couple…and both of their worlds were doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>The End... of Us All...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think?<strong>

**A random idea that has been trapped in my mind for a whole night, and now... you have read it.**

**Like it? Hate it? (Should I be Running...?) REVIEW.**

**~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire*~**


End file.
